


撒嬌

by nenekomeow



Category: Houshin Engi, 封神演義, 覇穹 封神演義 | Hakyuu Houshin Engi (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenekomeow/pseuds/nenekomeow
Summary: 楊戩對這兩個字的記憶。





	撒嬌

**Author's Note:**

> 老樣子，魔王人設，其他不是原著就是我編的。  
> 與來訪、白梅香有點關係，也沒甚麼間係。
> 
> 論M痛如何提高生產力（誤

撒嬌。  
  
坐在哮天犬背上的楊戩，突然腦海裡踹出現這兩個字。  
從小到大，師匠沒有一次不讓自己對他撒嬌。第一次見面，師匠抱起大哭的自己來哄，到自己功成出師，師匠也會抱著自己來摸後背、親髮旋。  
一個總是溫暖的、接納自己的人。  
  
那師匠呢？他也會有想要撒嬌的時候嗎？  
楊戩忽爾疑惑。  
  
嗯…好像沒有也好像有。  
每一次自己隨師匠到玉虛宮那邊聽課、見其他師長輩、甚至只是串門子散步，師匠總是把自己拉到半步之後、總是握著自己的指尖。  
這樣…好像是佔有欲？但如果自己真的被師伯師尊師祖們叫走、被嬉鬧的童子靈獸拉走，師匠也不會不放手，只是當自己回到師匠跟前時，師匠的眼神好像有點…落寞…？  
  
搖搖頭，楊戩覺得今天的自己思緒太過跳躍。  
回到玉泉山，跳下哮天的背，邊拍著牠蓬鬆軟澎的狗毛，邊向金霞洞走去。在洞府門外有一水塘，裡頭站了數只白鶴擠在一起取暖。  
  
今天的玉泉山，風雪依舊。  
  
其中一只像是打招呼一樣，朝楊戩低鳴。楊戩看著牠一會兒，然後上前，就像師匠平日一樣輕撫牠的頸毛項羽。白鶴瞇起眼睛，舒服得頭也歪了。  
楊戩笑了笑，所以這鶴是在跟自己撒嬌嗎？  
  
到內堂，楊戩取過水，替自己沖了杯熱茶，然後看著外邊的月白椅出神。  
  
  
還記得那回兒，自己剛得到了三尖兩刃刀，樂不可支，每天都在勤練刀法，某次卻不慎切到剛蓄齊腰的長髮，哀號連連。  
就是想把頭髮留得跟師匠一樣長啊！現在要重來了！  
看著苦惱非常的楊戩，玉鼎真人倒是不怎麼可惜那些海藍，一直掩嘴笑。楊戩有點小生氣，也有點別扭的高興。怎麼師匠不憐惜感嘆一下自家徒兒的頭髮呢？可又能看到師匠接近幸災樂禍、帶點淘氣的笑容…師伯他們應該沒有看過吧？楊戩不禁心裡暗喜。  
但是！長髮沒了要再重來也是事實！  
所以楊戩裝作很生氣的擅自撥開師匠的手，硬是要坐到他腿上去，強烈無比地表達他對師匠笑自己的「不滿」。  
…明明已經長大了啊我在做甚麼啊我！  
楊戩忍不住腹誹自己，但又沒收回來。怎料玉鼎真人一臉受落，大手一攬把徒兒收進懷裡，在他涼飄飄的後頸上繼續彎腰笑得花枝亂顛。  
  
「師匠！笑夠了沒有！」楊戩依然是在裝生氣，只差沒有踩地，不然就跟他小時候一樣了。楊戩微紅的耳尖確實告知著玉鼎真人這只楊戩的強裝。他這個在自己跟前長不大的徒兒。  
「抱歉…」玉鼎真人還是在笑，絲毫沒有要停的意思，然而楊戩感到後頸上的笑意氣息慢慢變成了輕暖的婆娑「…戩兒…抱歉…」  
  
又渾身軟綿綿了。每一次總是這樣。  
楊戩放棄抵抗的閉上眼。  
全身舒服得雞皮疙瘩、四肢提不起勁，無法思考亦不想思考，只想放任自己墜進這如絲綢綿絮般的觸感，想逃又不想逃。  
就像是玉鼎真人之於楊戩一樣。  
  
想要長大，想要成為一個能獨當一面的仙人，那才能跟師匠並肩…  
可又不想離開這溫暖的懷抱。  
只有在這裡，楊戩才能把所有防禦卸下，神識靈髓通通都可以坦露給這個人看。  
毫無保留、無所畏懼。  
  
「…戩兒…」玉鼎真人沒有停下之意，本來只是鼻尖輕撫，現下面頰、嘴唇、舌尖通通用上 — 這已可算是在調情愛撫了。  
  
  
放下手中茶杯，沉醉在回憶裡的楊戩不其然摸摸自己的後頸，好像那是昨天發生的事，好像師匠的唇舌觸感還在。  
楊戩不禁搖頭嘆笑，所以那時候師匠你是在撒嬌嗎？  
  
由著自家師匠在自己後頸像貓咪理毛一樣又舔又蹭，在這迷人的觸感中回過神來的楊戩也不甘後人，跟著玉鼎真人的頻率或揉或摸他的大腿。  
嘿，手感很好。楊戩暗笑。  
然而作亂的手沒多久被抓住，還被拉到後頸那邊被不重不輕的咬了一口。  
「…這是騷擾為師的懲罰…」玉鼎真人的聲線有點低啞。「…戩兒乖…別亂動…」說罷還舔了楊戩食指指尖。  
一道電流直衝腦門，楊戩忍不住顫抖起來，心臟狂跳，整個人一刻繃緊，一刻又放鬆。  
  
  
亂了。  
  
是誰拉落了自己胸前的飾子？是誰先哼出那需索更多的鼻音？  
大概是自己吧，楊戩暗嘆。  
在那更早之前，已自知無法離開這溫暖的臂彎、這溫暖的海岸。只要玉鼎真人一攬過自己，那就是遮天閉地，三界的一切不在重要。  
不是妖怪，也不是甚麼人，只是單純的 — 戩兒。  
  
灼人的啃咬落在頸窩，楊戩漂亮的紫瞳半瞇著，無標的看著那白灰色的天空，嘴巴無意識的微張，叫喚 —  
  
師匠。  
  
惹來自己腰上的手臂收得更緊，楊戩無法好好呼吸，只好張開嘴巴吸氣，和再次叫喚 —  
  
師匠。  
  
窒息感帶來的狂喜，管不得又會被抓住來咬指尖，楊戩瘋狂的拉扯玉鼎真人的頭髮、披風、袖子、皮帶、衣擺，踫到甚麼就是一通亂來，最後玉鼎真人不得不把自家徒兒雙手反折，壓制在月白椅之上，方能繼續對楊戩的肩頸施虐。白晰的肌膚上梅紅印子處處，玉鼎真人亦不時輕撫搞亂那被切短了的海藍，指尖在徒兒的頭皮上溫柔的撫摸按摩。  
又是激烈又是柔情，楊戩的意識混亂，只知道嘴巴要叫師匠、身體想貼近師匠。玉鼎真人會意，完全的欺身到徒兒身上，交換著胸膛裡的激盪。因著自己和師匠的體重，楊戩每一下呼吸都要很用力。這是多麼實在的感覺！楊戩因此歡喜萬分，臉也全紅了。  
  
良久，玉鼎真人終於心滿意足的停手。一把拉起雙臂早就麻了的楊戩回自己懷裡，楊戩不好意思看自家師匠，剛才一直叫師匠叫得太興奮，俊臉都被口水弄花了。玉鼎真人一點都不在意，直接用自己的衣袖替楊戩稍作清理。  
「待會兒才去沐浴吧」  
玉鼎真人如常的親了親楊戩的神目，臉皮薄的楊戩只能「嗯」的回應。看著這般反應的徒兒，玉鼎真人心裡又多了幾分喜愛，繼續整理徒兒的衣衫頭髮，按摩他的手臂。  
「要為師抱戩兒去嗎？」  
「不用！」楊戩一秒臉又紅透了。「等等…等等我自己能…」  
「好。」玉鼎真人拍了拍楊戩的後腦，今天實在把徒兒逗弄得有點過火。再次親上徒兒的神目，玉鼎真人臉上盡是滿足。  
  
  
終至回憶中抽身，楊戩向那金霞照耀下的月白椅走去。  
自家師匠一直鐘愛在此小睡。自從自己來玉泉山後，師匠就抱著自己一起睡，讓這椅的中央特別光滑，就跟手心玉一樣，愈是喜愛婆娑，愈發光滑玉潤，讓人愛不惜手。  
楊戩坐在草地上，伸手摸著月白椅最是白滑的中央。  
到底跟師匠有多少時光是一起在月白椅上渡過呢？  
楊戩莞爾。  
  
感到氣氛不對，本在不隨處守著楊戩的哮天吠走來用狗鼻子哄哄自家主人。  
「哮天…」楊戩回頭摸摸善解人意的寵物「…我們回去吧…回神界…」  
  
  
回去那沒有自己和師匠回憶的地方。  
  
畢竟是教主呢。


End file.
